xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Inuyasha
The Main Character in Inuyasha. Origin Inuyasha was born half-demon and half-human. Because of this, he was ostracized by both the human and demon communities. His human mother was the only one alive who seemed to care for him. Inuyasha grew to desire the Shikon Jewel, knowing that it could make him a full demon, or a full human. His isolation caused him to become bitter, though not heartless, as he would still protect others from danger. Personality At the root of the half-demon Inuyasha's existence there lies the conflict of human and demon. The fear or anger at his lack of belonging caused darkness to be in his heart. However, through the involvement of Kagome and friends, he was comforted and able to develop a strong and gentle disposition. Immediately after being released from his fifty-year seal, Inuyasha wanted to become a demon and acquire power quickly by using the Shikon Jewel. In the rage of battle, he ceased to have concerns for the lives of others. However, after meeting Kagome and other humans, he came to understand the truth about being a demon and began to search for true strength of spirit. His intention to become a demon went from finding his place in the world to wanting to protect his companions but he began to harbor doubts over it, since Miroku said he would never be the same that he was and possibly kill Kagome and other innocent people. He had no desire to lose his human spirit anymore nor would he want to kill Kagome. Over the course of the series, as his bond with Kagome deepened, Inuyasha's goal to become a demon faded and he was pleased with just remaining a half-demon. Even when his life is in danger, he refuses to back. Enemies are taken aback by his unorthodox fighting style and he achieved greater victories than his abilities would suggest. Inuyasha is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and his guts in battle have proved to let him get a favorable result. However, his volatile emotions often turn into childish behavior and becomes tiresome to his friends. Inuyasha himself cannot control his tumultuous soul. Even if seriously wounded, the moment he detects the presence of those he most protect at all costs he would completely forget the pain. The overflow of his emotions went beyond his body's limits. This is especially true when Kagome is involved. Inuyasha is incredibly hotheaded and easy to upset, often striking out with his fists at the source of his annoyance. He often was seen even hitting little kids if they bothered him, which is often the case with Shippō (Inuyasha even hit a young girl too. In InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island, he hit Asagi for insulting Kagome). He does hold a chivalrous side, as he refuses to physically harm human women under any circumstance (though, demonic women are an exception). He is impatient by nature and can be very prideful, having much difficulty to admit he was wrong about something. During his arguments with Kagome, it takes a lot for him to accept his mistake (as Kagome is usually the wronged), which frustrates her immensely because of his immaturity. That Inuyasha loses his demon power on the night of the new moon is kept a secret. It is Inuyasha's policy, having lived through a cruel past, to believe he might be killed if he relaxes. However, since meeting Kagome and gaining friends who know of his secret, he opened his heart and forged bonds that allow him to entrust his life to others. Even with his friends beside him however, there is a certain anxiety inside of him that never disappeared and they quietly accepted this. However, despite how cynical and anti-social he outwardly behaves, the sides of himself that he reveals in casual moments exposes his good inner nature. He cannot hide his true feelings. Although his friends describe him as "easily deceived and honest to a fault" and "unable to understand the subtleties of the human spirit", his personality is difficult to dislike. Inuyasha is extremely susceptible to spells and trickery, and has a blunt, almost brutal honesty about most things, which is why he often seems to be rude and disrespectful to others (which he often is to begin with). Such as he blatantly told Kagome her food is horrible when she made it all for him to impress (in Affections Touching Across Time and anime, both these remarks earned him a furious "Sit!" from Kagome). This is mostly due to the fact that, having ostracized from both human and demonic communities, he has little experience in how to properly react in such social situations. Despite his tough and insensitive exterior, he truly cares for his friends who are as good as family to him, for each of them, in their own way, saved him from his loneliness. Inuyasha has said that it's best to kill anyone who bares their teeth as soon as possible, but sometimes-special circumstances prevent him from doing so. He hates those that kill for fun and gladly rescues people in torment. He realized that all life is equally important which is a huge contrast from how he once was. Inuyasha hates to kill humans and even if they are lowly bandits, he is consumed with guilt. He has a strong distaste for people who ostracized from others for just being different, which he likens to his own lonely, miserable childhood. Power more than fighting tactics, fighting spirit more than wisdom. Inuyasha has fought multitudes of powerful enemies and suppressed them with raw power and instinct. Rather than analyze matters, Inuyasha runs on reckless emotion and-even if seriously injured in battle- he eventually achieved favorable results in the end. Inuyasha's instinct and experience is a product of daily training. When he sees something new, his eyes light up and he tries to interact with it. Inuyasha is dense and rather slow to catch on to something, such as he didn't know Sango's feelings for Miroku until way later. Fifty three years ago Inuyasha met Kikyō and began to develop feelings for her. By meeting Kikyō, Inuyasha learned the warmth of the human heart and became attracted to her. Through a conspiracy, however, they were torn apart. When he learned that Kikyō gave her life to pursue him, he vowed to never let a woman die again. Those feelings increase all the more for the one that looks like Kikyō. Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyō was utterly confusing to him and all he ever saw when he looked at her was Kikyō, however eventually this fades with time. Although scorned by a resurrected Kikyō in the beginning, feelings of affection and remorse resurfaced inside of him. He was guilty of Kikyō's death and offered to die for Kikyō since he was the cause, but Kagome had stopped him. He had feelings for the two women and glares with murderous intent at any man who dares get close to either of them. Inuyasha never questioned himself. Feelings of love confused him. Inuyasha was poor at expressing his affection for Kagome, which always ended up upsetting her. Inuyasha's selfish, possessive personality, was even showcased against Naraku once he found out that he loved Kikyō as well, which greatly infuriated and disgusted Inuyasha. Inuyasha often saw Kagome's tears during their journey. And when tears were shed for him, with their gentle scent bringing relief, he feels that he has found his place as a protector above all else. Contact with Kagome healed the deep loneliness in his soul. In the beginning, Inuyasha didn't think there was anyone in the world who would grieve over his death. He finds a different kind of comfort in Kagome than he found with Kikyō. He even confided in Kagome some of his memories of being bullied as a half-demon and knows happiness when he is with her. History Inuyasha is the male protagonist of the series. His exact age is unknown, but in "Swords of an Honorable Ruler", it is revealed that he is over 200 years old, despite having the appearance of a teenager. Born to a dog-demon father and a human mother, Inuyasha is a dogdemon/human hybrid who initially wanted to use the enormous power of the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon. Fifty years prior to the main era of the storyline, though, Inuyasha fell in love with the priestess Kikyo, who was given the task to protect the Jewel. Inuyasha changed his mind, and instead, wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to become a human so that he could live with her, however, Naraku manipulated the both of them into believing they had been betrayed by one another. Before Kikyo died, however, she shot the real Inuyasha with a sealing arrow that bound him to the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha remained there for 50 years, until Kagome Higurashi pulled out the arrow and broke the seal. When the Shikon Jewel, which had previously been embedded in Kagome's body, is shattered into fragments that scatter across Feudal Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome travel together to retrieve its shards with Inuyasha once again seeking it to turn into a full-fledged demon. He is constantly rude and prone to bursts of violence in retaliation to the slightest thing that upsets him. In the beginning, Inuyasha was hostile and uncooperative towards Kagome, merely seeing her as means of recollecting the Shikon fragments. Kaede places a necklace that restrains Inuyasha to prevent him from stealing the Shikon Jewel and killing Kagome during their first encounter; whenever Kagome gives the simple command "Sit!", Inuyasha is force to assume a humiliating pose. As the story progresses, however, he begins to fall in love with Kagome, and yet is strained by the unexpected reawakening of Kikyo. He is extremely protective of Kagome and always worries about her safety. He often blames himself when Kagome is in danger because he feels that she would be safer if she was not with him. Because of this, he sometimes tried to force Kagome to stay in her own world. During these times, he was physically weaker without Kagome by his side. Throughout the series, his feelings for Kagome become undeniable, but at the same time he can't get over Kikyo, causing some indecisive behavior from him. After the reincarnated Kikyo's death, Inuyasha finally moves on and realizes that Kagome is and always was his one and only true love, as she is the sole reason that he is no longer lonely or unhappy. During the final battle within the Shikon Jewel, he states that she was born for him and he for her. After Kagome wishes the Jewel away with him at her side, they are separated for three years. However, Inuyasha and Kagome are eventually reunited, and later married. As a dog demon, Inuyasha has claws he uses to fight with, utilized mainly in his Sankon Tessō (散魂鉄爪?) attack. Due to his half-breed blood, Inuyasha turns completely human on the night of a new moon, losing all his demon traits and powers. Early in the series Inuyasha acquires Tetsusaiga (鉄砕牙?, "Steel-Cleaving Fang"), a powerful sword made from a fang of his father, and develops its signature Kaze no Kizu (風の傷?, "Scar of the Wind") technique. Tetsusaiga also acts a seal to Inuyasha's demon-blood; when he is without it and fears for his life, the demon-blood takes over and he enjoys killing. Attacks # Backlash Wave # Meido Zangetsuha # Wind Scar Weapons Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga: This Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga it cuts the foes Demon Vortex the source of their Demonic Energy. Enemies # Bankotsu # Byakuya # Chokyūkai # Ginkotsu # Infant # Jakotsu # Kyokotsu # Mistress Centipede # Mukotsu # Naraku # Renkotsu # Suikotsu # Taigokumaru Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Perverts Category:Title Characters Category:Super Centenarians Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Criminals Category:Demon Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hidden Power Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Depowered Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Bastard Category:Veterans Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Portal Opening Category:Dogs Category:One-Man Army Category:Sealed Category:Inuyasha Universe Category:Secret Keeper Category:Martial Artist Category:Extradimensional Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Married Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Blood Manipulation Category:Students Category:Male Category:Telepath Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Chick Magnet Category:Chronokinesis Category:Villain Killer Category:Lord Category:Legendary Character Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Aura Reading Category:Armor Users Category:B Class Category:Murder Category:Aerokinesis Category:Killing Intent Category:Teachers Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Heterosexuality